Daughter of hades
by MissAckerman
Summary: what happened if percy's cousin nico had a little sister that he wasn't aware of, a sister that hades kept secret. It's nextgen fic btw so percy and the others are in their thirties
1. prologue

I dreamed that I was falling, falling , falling. What was taking me so long to get to the bottom? To be honest, I was more frustrated about not hitting the bottom than afraid of dying because I knew it was a dream. Suddenly, I was cold and unable to breathe. I couldn't open my eyes. I blinked several times and then realized that my eyes we're open this entire time; it was just too dark to see. I also noticed that I still wasn't breathing. My chest was aching. I was in total agony. It felt like my lungs were going to burst. I started swimming for the surface or what I hoped was the surface. When I reached the shore of what seemed like an underground cave with a lake in it. I looked up to the hole from which I fell but it was gone! I started to panic and cry. As the tears started streaming down my face, I heard some noises that sounded like low growls and footsteps but not human footsteps, more like paws on wet grass.

I turned around to find myself face to face with what looked like a dog ,but way to big to be dog it was about the size of a horse. It looked at me like it was trying to decides weather to eat me or not. It apparently decided to not eat me but to help me instead. I followed it through several rocky plains and many strange places that I'd rather not identify. Not long after we started our journey towards the unknown I heard unsettling noises not far off in the distance."Are we almost there?" I asked nervously, the creature, simply grunted like "hurry up kid you're slowing us down". soon enough I saw the end of the road. As we headed towards the gates of what seemed like a huge village or city I heard breathing but it was heavy and labored. When I looked behind me, to my absolute terror, there were more doglike creatures but they seemed a lot more vicious and bloodthirsty then the one guiding me towards the gates. Much to my suprise they didn't approach me in any way they just simply followed. I felt like I was walking to my death or something but that was stupid because this was all one scary, deranged and messed up big time dream.

I was terrified as too what i was going to find beyond those gates, somewhere in the back of my mind they seemed familiar but I thought that the only reason was because it had to be a dream real life isn't this messed up. "Huh, I wonder what beyond those gates? It must be pretty important if it's kept behind bars or so to speak" I asked out loud. The creature that was leading me stopped to look at me briefly with pitiful eyes and I couldn't help but worry about what was behind those gates. That's when the ugliest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life opened the gates and it looked at me like I was either it's next meal or a new toy that it could rip to pieces. Just looking into those tiny red beady eyeballs I could tell that this creature had no room in it's body for any emotions what so ever. Another unsettling thing was the constant screaming on one end, confused and frustrated chattering in the middle and laughter on the other end. this place seemed so familiar but I just couldn't place it. This was a dream I so sure it was a dream or was it?


	2. Chapter 1 (the first actual chapter)

**A/N: hey guys I couldn't wait to put up the first official chapter of this story**

Chapter 1

I'm Veronica Woods, and my life is pretty messed up. Allow me to specify, first off I'm ADHD and on top of that I'm dyslexic too, I've been kicked out of several schools and I get really bad grades. The reason that I've been kicked out of so many schools is because lots of weird stuff happens every year and so every year I get kicked out of my new school I rarely make it to the end of the year in fact I've never made it to the end of the year. Oh man, like one year in first grade to be specific there was a man stalking me on the playground in a black overcoat and I swear to you that he had only one eye. The teachers chased him off and called my Mom to tell her that she needed to pick me up because I was no longer welcome at that school, in kindergarden a tarantula had crawled into my napping place while I was sleepping and I somehow killed with my meaty toddler hands. Every year something crazy happens that gets me kicked out one school or another. I currently go to the Saint Mary Acadamy for troubled children. And this is the story of how I messed my life up really badly.

It all started the day of the field trip to the museum to go to the special exihbit on Greek gods. Oh man, I had some hopes because my favorite teacher was leading the activity, Miss Grainer, but we were unfortunatly joined by Mister Von Vainer, the worst teacher ever. He would make me stay after school to erase what I had written in my notebooks and made me rewrite EVERYTHING. And when I would get to my dorm, my roommate would just shake her head and start muttering; he's not human, he's not human over and over again. Back to the field trip, on the bus I was sitting with my best friend and roommate, Michaela McBranch, but the bus ride seemed so long because of Nathan Foster.

Allow me to fill you on Nathan Foster he's a kleptomaniac and he's ADHD too on top of all that he was Mister Von Vainer's favorite student. We rarely talked and when we did it would be insults. The bus ride seemed long because he was busy throwing wads of his lunch in Michaela's hair. Michaela didn't really seem to care but it was really annoying me. I balled my fist's up, but Michaela simply told me to calm down,''Your already on probation, Veronica''she said. ''How does that not bother you!?'' I was fuming '' Really, Nathan? Your throwing lunch at Michaela, what are you going to eat for lunch? Huh? Do you want me to give my knuckle sandwich?'' I screamed. '' I don't want your INFECTED hands on me, you freak!'' he replied. I was about to punch him but we were at the museum. ''I will deal with you later'' I retorted. He muttered something unintelligible, but I decided against punching him because I didn't want to ruin the field trip.

I was anxious to get inside and see what was so special about this exhibit. Once inside the exhibit it appeared to be like any other exhibit that you go to see except for that feeling of someone watching you very, very, very closely it was very unsettling. Someone started breathing down my neck, I turned around to see Mister Von Vainer looking down at me like I smelt like a dead body. I could tell because he wrinkled his nose with disgust the way one would do in a morgue. I wanted to know what everyone's problem was with the way I was. I have long raven black hair, long eyelashes, chocolate brown eyes yet everyone looks at me like I walked out of a graveyard probably because they thought I was «goth» to be honest that was debatable because I always wear black and I'm extremely pale. Miss Grainer was explaining to us the story of how the gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, when she said the name Hades it felt like my heart was being poked with and burning hot stick. I don't know why but it felt like I had some sort of connection with him.

Finally, lunch we ate outside in front of the museum, everybody was busy doing something. Nathan was busy pick-pocketing, Michaela was still trying to get wads of peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of her hair. Mister Von Vainer was busy staring at me intently, Miss Grainer was reading, the others in my class were busy socializing with each other and looking at me, then snickering and as for me I was busy trying not to exist. I hated being watched especially in public because it seemed like even more people were watching every move I made. I had started eating my lunch, when Nathan and his ugly friends showed up in my face. "You're going to give me indigestion with your ugly face" I mumbled " You are such a baby no wonder that your only friend is Michaela" he laughed. What happened next is a complete blank because my mind went completely blank. What I do know is that one of Nathan's legs was 6 inches in the ground. Everyone freaked the heck out, and all I could do was stare at his leg that was stuck and listen to his frantic screaming wich honestly gave me a sense of a dark, evil satisfaction.

That's when Mister Von Vainer started walking over to us, but He walked like he was going to enjoy chewing me out. To be really honest with you I kind of respected his ability to be smooth and extremely evil but I would never dare tell him that to his face, so instead I said "Go back to hell, that's where you belong" he smiled gruesomely " How did you know?". Ok I take back what I said earlier. He gives me the creeps, " It was Veronica, she did it" Nathan yelled at him "Be quiet" he snapped at Nathan. That's when I thought "Damn, I'm in deep trouble". He "guided" (read: pushed and forced) me towards the museum. I looked back at my friend, she looked like she was trying to get Miss Grainer's attention. The museum seemed empty, he led me to a dark area in the museum. The area was under renovation, so we were obviously not allowed here, he didn't really seem to care.

I was going to ditch him but when I looked in front of me he was gone. My peripheral vision caught some movement, I spun around super fast, to see the face of my teacher with the wrong body. He now had the body of a bear on steroids that had been working out and a tail of a huge scorpion. He growled at me and the only thing I could think of saying "Oh, shut up!" and I surprised the both of us because I'd never say that to a teacher's face and he was probably surprised seeing as I was and still is the student he hates the most.

 **A/N: sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger guys**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry about the wait futur reader, it's not very long thought**

Chapter 2

I felt like I was going to collapse under his extremely disturbing gaze especially with those gross, beady, round eyeballs. He no longer looked human not that he did to begin with, but still, "WHY CAN'T THIS EVER BE A BAD DREAM, LIKE SERIOUSLY!?"I screamed that's when the bastard lunged at me. I had always been very agile and fast do to my short stature, so naturally I you all expect be to me to be a badass and destroy this thing right? Wrong. I screamed like a chicken and dodged at the last possible second and thats when I got a whiff of that DISGUTING body odor. I almost passed just from the smell. When I turned anround there was a hole in the museum floor that's when I lost it, I started crying and screaming because I knew that the hole in the floor was beacuse of me. How? I don't know if I did I would've walked away like it was something I did everyday. But. It. Wasn't. Not at all.

I ran out ,not wanting to get caught by the huge gaping hole that went all the way to who knows where. I was blinded by the light that flooded the world in it's embrace, glad to be back outside I went to go look for my only friend Michaela only to find that everybody was heading back on the bus. They almost left without me! When I walked on the bus and found Michaela, sat down, opened my mouth to say something when I noticed two teachers on the bus instead of one, their was Miss Grainer and some old woman who looked like the type of woman who would be very grandmotherly and kind but strict as well.

Michaela was chewing the inside of her cheek, one of her bad habits among many others, said nothing about this old lady. That's my curiosity invaded my being and I asked "who is she?" and pointed at the newcomer "That's our teacher Miss Evans, one would think that you knew this she's been here all year"she simply stated avoiding my gaze. She was lying. I knew her too well and besides no one could lie to me it was very, very, very hard to do so. But I didn't say anything because I didn't want to lose the only friend I had and if I wanted to come back next year to see her I had to behave, Unfortunately, but there was Nathan that little trash can always managed to push my buttons just by being in my sight, him and all his ugly friends.

The remaining two weeks of school came and went by, I asked Michaela where she was heading for the summer but she didn't answer, so I asked "Would you like to come with me to central new york?" I looked at my friend pleadingly "Ok" she said mildly flustered. What was up with her? "I'm glad"

 **Michaela's POV**

"I'm glad" she said reassured. I had been keeping my biggest my secret form my bestest friend, well two secrets actually, the first one was that I was a nymph and my second was that she was a daughter of Hades. The third child of lord Hades, poor girl being stuck with such a fate was unspeakable. Absolutely. ? Because when a daughter of Hades she is the demigod with the strongest aura being a girl, smelling like death and being a Demigod are huge components and now that she has used her powers unknowingly had set off something incredibly strange."Are you ok?" she said to me kindly "100% ok" I said with a brave smile not wanting to give away that I was lying, if I tried really hard I could get away with lying to best lie detector ever! "Sure?" she inquired "Yes, I'm sure". She muttered something under her breath that was complete gibberish. We got on the bus that lead not very far away anyways, I was afraid to leave her because she could be attacked at any given moment by any monster due to her extremely powerful aura that was currently emanating from her body in this inexplicable way. She seemed at total ease like she was normal child but I knew better than that. "We're here Michaela!"she said completely elated "Great! I can't wait to meet your Mom and Dad" I said "My _step-_ dad" she seethed "Wow, grumpy much?" I said jokingly "You don't understand" she started "He's a disgusting slob that uses my Mother" "He can't be that bad Veronica, I mean honestly doesn't own the apartment building" I asked "Whatever. Wait 'til you meet the trash can" she said using her favorite and completely random insult.

 **Veronica's POV**

Michaela looked at me funny before we entered the building. I was not happy, not one bit, I was looking forward to seeing my mom but she was still working. So we were going up to an empty (hopefully) apartement. As soon as I walked in the door, followed by Michaela, the smell hit like an avalanche. It smell like a pet store, a pet store that didn't have any staff but had all the animals, I was greeted by grunting noises from the living room wich I presumed to be Arthur McBride, a fat bastard with no personal hygiene that works at a pet store as a cage cleaner, Michaela wrinkled her nose in absolute disgust. I couldn't blame her. It smelt really BAD. Like animal shit bad. "We got your grades. Not exactly the best so keep your mouth shut" a gruff, half-druken man said "Yessir" I added sarcastically not caring in the lest about his opinion. "Come on Michaela" I said eager to get away from the swine that sat in my living room.

 **A/N: again I apologize**


End file.
